1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A printed wiring board is incorporated in an electronic apparatus. An electronic component such as a large-scale integrated circuit (LSI) chip is mounted on the printed wiring board. A liquid cooling unit is placed on the printed wiring board so as to cool the electronic component. The liquid cooling unit includes a closed circulating loop for coolant. A heat receiver such as a liquid cooling jacket is inserted in the closed circulating loop. The heat receiver is received on the electronic component. A pump and a tank are inserted in the closed circulating loop. The pump and the tank are placed on the printed wiring board.
The electronic component generates heat during operation. The heat of the electronic component is transferred to the heat receiver and the printed wiring board. The temperature of the printed wiring board thus rises. Since the pump and the tank are located on the printed wiring board, the rise in the temperature of the printed wiring board leads to rise in the temperature of the coolant in the pump and the tank. The heat cannot thus sufficiently be transferred from the electronic component to the coolant.